fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The SouthSquarepants Eddy Fosters Park And Home For Simpson spongebob IMAGNARY ED Freends The Movie : The Stick of Truth
Chris Brion * Chris Parker * Zane Lyon Grant alder Craig McCracken |- |'Produced by' | * Chris Brion * Chris Parker * Zane Lyon Grant alder Craig McCracken |- |'Written by' | Grant alder |- |'Starring' | * Chris Brion * Chris Parker * Zane Lyon Grant alder Craig McCracken |- |'Music by' |Mark Mothersbaugh |- |'Edited by' |Grant Alder |- |'Production company' |20th Century Fox Animation Rough Draft Feature Animation Film Roman Nickelodeon Comedy Central FilmsBraniff Production Gracie Films Paramount Animation, Cartoon Network Cartoon Network Movie Studios Glass Ball Productions C.E. Animation Studios |- |'Distributed by '''Paramount Pictures Warner Bros Pictures 20th Century Fox (United States) |'Warner Bros. Animation ' Warner Bros Pictures Paramount Pictures Universal Studios (International) |- |'Release Date(s)' |May 29 2015 |- |'Running time''' |115 minutes 1h 56M 1:55:34 |- |'Language' |English |- |'Budget' |$300,929,768 |- |'Gross Revenue ' |$300,929,768 |- |'Followed by. The SouthSquarepants Eddy Fosters Park And Home For Simpson spongebob IMAGNARY ED Freends The Movie 2 ' The Fractured But Whole ''' '''Raded. PG-13 | |} The SouthSquarepants Eddy Fosters Park And Home For Simpson spongebob IMAGNARY ED Freends The Movie : The Stick of Truth'' ''is a 2015 American animated 3D action comedy film based on Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends South Park The Simpsons Spongebob And Ed Ed And Eddy And the Video Game South Park : The Stick Of Truth And My Crossover showThe SouthSquarepants Eddy Fosters Park And Home For Simpson spongebob IMAGNARY ED Freends The film is produced by Paramount Animation 20th Century Fox Animation Warner Bros. Animation ''' In this film. Frankie is tired of working without being thanked. One day, a toy box is discovered at Foster's front door. Frankie is ordered to take it to the attic and leave it alone, but she knows there is an imaginary friend trapped inside, and opens the box to find it. When she looks inside, she falls into a strange imaginary world. There, she gets treated like a princess by a mysterious imaginary friend, World (as named by the crew). After tackling certain bizarre toy box trials and tribulations, Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, The Simpsons SpongeBob And His Friends Ed Ed n Eddy and Coco discover Frankie's whereabouts and set out to rescue her from this strange world., Production for the film series, He also suggested that they use the original Same storyline for Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends '''Destination: Imagination And south park imaginationland And the The Stick Of Truth''' And regular show Exit 9B for this film.The film was planned to be released in theaters on May 29th 2015' It was released on I tunes amzone prime time And Digtal Download on August 14th It was released on DVD and Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3-d on August 21st 2015 its television premiere on Nickelodeon Comedy Central The Bloo Channel Cartoon Network And Fox on May 20 2016 AS TV-PG DSLV Plot ''SPOILER:' Plot details follow. The movie opens when Bloo Mac Cartman Ed SpongeBob And Homer Simpson and his friend's where playing Fantasy War and they Found free movie tickets to see the movie so they ," enter a movie theater, raid it, and sit down to watch the movie. The movie properly begins When In a universe Cartman attempts to protect an ancient and powerful relic called the "The stick Of Truth from the evil Drak Clyde He fails to do so, Beeng Defed By A laser. However, he warn Dark Clyde of a prophecy connected to the Stick Of Truth : Menwile A new Kid Crag arrives at South park, but can't find Cartmen Stan Kyle And Keeny He enters the house, looking for Cartmen As he gets a call from his. Parents , a crash is heard outside, Dark Clyde however, dismisses this as nothing of importance, and leaves Cartman for dead, taking the Stick Of truth 2 Mouths Later .with Frankie, ever the caretaking friend to the imaginary friends at the Foster's Home, becomes thoroughly disgusted with being bossed around by Mr. Herriman day by day combined with the endless chores and no help or even a simple "thank you" for all the work she does. However, one day, a mysterious locked-and-chained-up toy box arrives at the door with a letter that explicitly states that 1) an imaginary friend is inside the box and 2) the box must NOT be opened at any point ("Imaginary Friend Inside. DO NOT OPEN!"); Menwile Dark Clyde on an island where he is following a map to a magical book. He finds the book on a skeleton and he snatches it. He quickly dodges lots of booby traps and retreats back to his Airship despite Frankie's protestations, she is ordered by Herriman to take the box up to the attic. The box is taken up to the attic, and against the instruction of both Herriman and the letter-in-tow, she decides to open the box and free the friend. She initially looks inside the unusually-deep box, only to accidentally fall into it, which she realizes is a world in itself. She also hears the childlike voice imaginary friend (named "World" by the creators of the show) from nowhere, and from that point, she explores this world-in-a-box, one that is filled with living toys, crayons, sumptuous delicacies and visual beauties, with this new friend; her friend, who has dwelt in this world alone after being shipped by its kid's family (depicted as a prologue earlier in the film) to Foster's, talkes to her and sympathizes with her real-world plight. She promises to return the next day,Later That Night Mac Bloo and several town residents are abducted by aliens. Mac And Bloo escapes ther confinement with the help of Stan's father Randy and crashes the alien ship into the town's mall. By morning, the UFO crash site has been sealed off by the government, who has put out a cover-story that claims a Taco Bell is being built. and it soon becomes a routine for her to fulfill her tiring job and then take a dive inside the toy box to take a load off and be treated like royalty. However, one day, she is about to leave for the real world, but then the imaginary friend (who also controls everything in the world in the toy box) locks the doors and windows of the castle in which she was staying for the afternoon. Mac Homer SpongeBob Cartman Butters crag Stan Kyle Kenny Patrck Cheeze And Ed Ed And Eddy (in a sleepover with Bloo at the Home), along with Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo ponder the whereabouts of Frankie, as she hasn't made her tasty French toast breakfast. A furious Mr. Herriman bounces to the attic Mac And Bloo and learns that the Stick has again been stolen by the Wall Peguins to find Frankie, only to see the toy box's chains broken; he then bounces out, threatening to hand her a pink slip. Left in the attic, Mac and the others look for Frankie, only to find that the toy box is not only alive, but ticklish; they then tickle it to open the lidnd they go on. Jet that crashing into The Toy Box World inside as well to find Frankie. Menwile Dark Clyde Hires the webinar-lie police men to hunt them if they fall Dark Clyde is Goin to release The Hounds on Them. They then wander into a town in the world, only to find that none of the toys notice or respond to them. They are then pursued by Weeble-like policemen to a river of plastic balls, into which they fall after a long battle with the police. They float down the river, but are then pulled under by a large glove-covered hand. The hand, they realize, belongs to a tall, handsome Robin Hood-esque hero figure who talks in an older form of Shakespeare-style English tongue. The Robin Hood-like figure, who yells "Excelsior!" as a battle cry, repeatedly tries to warn the group away from pursuing their quest as he follows them through different, trying environments that Cheeze think that the waterfall is really a water side That Got Everyone Wet Menwile Dark Clyde sneaks into a over lair called the temple Of Power.overcomes, like a forest full of springs or a sea of lava. A Maze After failing to cross a piano-like bridge, Gnat Pac man's the group far ll into a gooey, sticky canyon full clay-gunk zombie And Nasi Zombies copies of themselves (When Bloo sees his zombie copies, he screams, "It's an army of zombies! Incredibly handsome zombies!"). Meanwhile back in FOSTER'S power outages plague the surviving populance. In The Krusty Krab ,Hairmen and The Imagnary freends ask Mr. Krabs and Sidward for electricity. And Them Working At FOSTER'S Krabs asks for good reasons to do so, or he will release the hounds. Hairmen and The Imagnary freends want to help patients at the home but hairmen tries reasoning with Krabs only to realize he said the wrong thing when he tries appealing to the mans non existent compassion. The Robin Hood figure sacrifices himself while the group makes their escape. They eventually end up at the home of a stuffed toy dog who feigns kindness but then feeds them crumpets that are dusted with sleeping powder (which he presents to them as powdered sugar) And Cartmen dose a Flashback Wheen Homer And sponegbob were Going Princess Kenny Hunting Princess Kenny flies through the sky, whilst the magical Kenny song runs, he gets shot down by the Spongebob And Homer Simpson The sleeping powder was a trap to keep them away from Frankie when tied up, but Mac eat the crumpets because he's not allowed to eat sugar, that beginsto and did get trapped, but then the toy dog's face They Were Kidnaped But Ed Ed and eddy Save Them (which is World's true form) slips off of the dog and onto the body of a stuffed squirrel, who then comes to life. The group realizes that the face can animate anything that he slips onto, like the leader of the Weeble policemen they saw earlier, the "Excelsior" guy, and the toy dog. Capturing World on an apple that is held onto by Mac (he can't move to another body as long as he is held by Mac away from other objects, and Mac is off-limits to him since Mac already has a face), the group then moves the apple to a nearby desert of burning-hot sand and leaves him there. The apple dries up, but then a group of toy horses gallops by; World on the apple then calls out to a stray horse that then attempts to eat the apple, only to become World's new courier. The horse, now possessed by World, then gallops to the castle, and World slips off through several different objects until he ends up at the tallest spire where Frankie is staying; satisfied that Frankie hasn't left, he leaves for the lower area. The horse, which is really the disguise of Mac and the group, then runs to Frankie's room, only to find her on a flat bed with a faceless muscled masseuse massaging her back. They plead to Frankie to come back to the real world, but Frankie takes their pleas as acts of selfishness, thinking they only liked her because of all the nice things she did for them. She then refuses to come back with them. The group is then gassed to sleep by World, who possesses the figure of a sorcerer. Waking up, the group finds itself back in the attic, and Mac despairs over Frankie's words while the group wanders downstairs to their rooms. However, they soon realize that they are not in the real Foster's, and Mac is made aware of this when he sees a giant green eye peering into the attic window. Running downstairs, the group is tossed around by the house as it is moved topsy-turvy; when it stabilizes, the group opens the door of the house. Frankie, who is enamored with the world that World has built (which she already knows to be the animator of toy figures), is disturbed from her observations by tiny, squeaky voices. Afraid that she may find out, World tries to coax her away from the miniature Foster's House, but a paperplane flies into her head; picking it up, Frankie finds the miniature group inside. World then becomes fiercely angry at her discovery, accusing her of having made up her mind to leave him alone in the toy box, recounting the similar situation that resulted in the toy box being sent to Foster's in the first place; Frankie rejects the accusation, calming him into unshrinking Mac, Bloo and the group and making friends with Them. Cartman Asked about The story About How World Was Imgnary Word Dose A FlashBack Like Last Week told about he and his crew (consisting of Mario, Sonic , Tomas, a Magician, ,TMNT and Michelangelo, a Segal That Says Mine , a Perry The Platypus , Angery Birds, Crag And Five Nights At Freedy's had tried to invade Dark Clyde Tower in an earlier mission where the Stick Of Truth is on the Infinitieth Floor. World lost some of his crew members to the Dark Clyde's Tower's defenses where the Kragle was guarded by a Amrm Of Darkness and security measures of every kind imaginable (consisting of lasers, Sharks, Laser-Sharks, overbearing assistants Nasi Zombies Alens, and strange dangerous relics that entrap, snap, and zap). World also mentions about the Dungeon where the captive Master Builders are and how he escaped from the Dark Clyde Tower with only his Was Trun into A Imgnary Freend Suddenly, , a Missle whic Spongebob refers to as the "Orb of Tee-te-list") comes crashing through the building and out the other side. Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies, Foul Lary Resh and gree Blake Superior Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. and ther forces locate Emmet again, via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Them From The Nasi Zombies . Marsha and Sir Stackabrick recognize a tracking device on Mac leg where Homer thinks Mac led Dark Clyde ' forces to them. As the Dropships destroy the Cartmans Car and The FOSTER'S Jet World Calls For Help Cartman states that they are on their own. The Robin Hood figure objects to this as he takes down some dropships while stating that they must protect the Piece of Resistance. The Wobble Like Police Men a build a catapult to throw a Ball at a dropship which doesn't work. states that all the vehicles are "Kragle-ized" as a Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies, Foul Lary Resh and gree Blake Superior Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. dropship fires A Freeze Ray that Freeze The Robin Hood figure And Frankie As well . Batman was reluctant to help Mac until Bloo persuades him to. Cartman removes the tracker off of Mac leg and throws it onto a disabled The Army Of Darkness which temporarily tricks Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies, Foul Lary Resh and gree Blake Superior Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. Bloo Mac And the gang , meet with Sponegbob who tries to build a spaceship. Bloo states that the sky is crowded causing the group to quickly-build submarine. While being pursued by Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies,forces, the group finishes their submarine and escapes into the ocean. The casle is in ruins as the remaining are apprehended by The Army Of Darkness forces. Mac comforts a devastated World at the destruction of His home until the others discover their sub is falling apart and severely leaking, which soon leads to the sub exploding underwater. Above the ocean waves, Resh And Gree reports no other survivors amongst the surfacing wreckage to Dark Clyde while sending some scubadivers Wich Unfortunately Falled To Find Them to look for any survivors. At the Dark Clyde Tower, the captured Master are placed in the Dungeon . Much to The Roben Hod Figer chagrin, he is placed near The Woble police Man Dark Clyde and.Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies, Foul Lary Resh and gree Blake Superior Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. discuss about the only intact part of the submarine that was floating...a double-decker couch that The Gang had hidden in the compartments of the double-decker couch while wondering how to get out of their plight. and They Found Land Menwile At the Wall Peguins headquarters,Beery Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies, Foul Lary Resh and gree Blake Superior Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. are watching Terrence play what appears to be Bloo Invasion Terrence shots a Bloo, and sends it flying into a long line of others for a 1-Up. After this, TV screen cuts to Dark Clyde. telling them that he has proposed to Frankie. His chef then shows him the wedding cake model. Dark Clyde decides he would rather have it much bigger, and turns to tell the Wall Peguins that he wants them to watch Frankie Foster, but realizes that they are playing again. Meanwhile, dangling overhead, Frankie Foster's balances herself on the cell ceiling and then performs a surprise attack on the The WallPeguins . After knocking them out, she races for the cell door, locking them in their own prison. Nemesister, however, runs in with her personal army of Darkness of truth . Frankie runs for cover, but soon finds herself cornered in Nemsiter's room. She desperately throws some articles of clothing at them, then threatens to shred Nemsiter's favorite sweater. She grabs a cape from the closet and impersonates a bullfighter, sending Resh And gre into the wall. With the cape, she steps onto a windowsill and bids them good-bye, but loses her balance and plummets. She is, however, able to use her cape and begins to float outside the moat. Meanwhile, The Gang and World. have arrived outside Wall Peguins castle. World saw the Wall Peguins take her in, but they have to get across the moat. Mario tries swimming, but the water is filled with Sharks and Laser-Shark's The Gang. decide to move on to "Plan B", but they turn around and McBean is present, selling lipstick to a female Gril The Gang decide to avoid him. After this, Ed Ed n Eddy sits on a black, cannon-like object. Despite Cartman And Mac yelling for them to get off, the cannon is a Clyde Canon who shoots a Clyde Canon toward the castle. Mac And Cartmen they trying to shove it back in, gets shot with it. On ther way to the castle, Cartmen and Mac spots Frankie descending toward the ground with the cape. Mac And Cartmen flies into the castle, where the Wall Peguins take them prisoner. Dark Clyde is infuriated that Frankie Foster has escaped. He roars at them and as they make excuses, his anger causes him to smash the room he is in. Nemsiter tries to reassure Dark Clyde that they captured someone even better than Frankie: Mac And Cartman While The Gang try to revive an unconscious Frankie Foster They Saw A Word Saying Cheek My Locker. , and head to his locker. There they discover a laptop. Through it, Dark Clyde reveals that he has stolen the Stick of Truth, and is raising an army of darkness to kill the Earth. And He They announce that Mac And Cartman is being held a prisoner, and that if they fail to put Frankie into the boat, they demonstrate what will happen to The Mac And Cartmen via a doll. World claims that it is blackmail, but they keep insisting. Suddenly,Mr McBean appears, advertising his new make-up line. Homer And Bloo denounces it at first, but suddenly Bloo idea. He asks Dark Clyde On The Laptop to be excused for a moment, and he, Bloo And The Gang head into the bushes nearby. Homer grabs McBean too, needing his kit for something. 20 Mins later, Frankie comes out. Meanwhile, in the castle, the Wall Peguins are examining the events with a telescope. They cheer triumphantly, but, when Frankie, with a surgical mask on her face, is brought in, she awkwardly cries. Mac and Frankies wedding takes place in a church. Bloo , as the pastor, does the ceremony, but just as they are about to be kissed, Mac is captured by The Wail Peguins and Ninjis. She turns around to find Dark Clyde is Coming. toward her, attempting The events are merely a dream; Frankie wakes and sees Coco Not knowing who She is, she panics and meets McBean causing her to run away. Seeing World she finally calms down and remembers how she saw Mac And Cartman zooming past her when she was flying. She realizes that Mac And Cartman are nowhere to be seen, and World tells her that Ther is a prisoner. She dashes toward the castle, but is held back by World He tells Frankie of Bloo's plans, which involves her wearing Kyle's Close at which moment she realizes she's already in them Dark Clyde congratulates The WallPeguins on bringing back his bride, and he tells them to take good care of her. They all agree, but Foul Lary tells Dark Clyde that it is not very likely that she will say yes to the marriage. Ironically, Frankie tells Dark Clyde that she loves him and will marry him. Dark Clyde gets happy, but he inquires why she has a mask on her face. She tells them that she is sick, and she asks to be untied. Dark Clyde grants her request And Clyde Crashes Everything In Sight And Says THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALLLLLL RIGHTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile, Cartman And Mac is sitting in his cell, when suddenly, Kyle appears as Frankie. When he is trying to unlock the cell door, Nemsiter in. Homer quickly whips around, masking his face. Kyle in order to change a bad subject, suggests ordering pizza. All Of the Wall Peguins are enthusiastic about this. Sponegbob Wlit Bloo Edwardo Coco Stan And Kenny hears about the announcement and decides to make a delivery. The WallPeguins spot A Truck and Temm on their way, and they open the drawbridge. They open the box, which contains Frankie in Kyle's Closes, McBean and a payload full of bombs. The Wail Peguins get confused at the ordeal, since they think they see double then Kyle pulls off his mask, which makes the WallPeguins race for the real Frankie . She threatens them with a bomb and a match, telling them to stay back or she will light the match. While Frankie is distracted, Kyle sneaks up on Resh And Gree and steals the keys. Tenorman dives for Kyle but Kyle dodges, which results in getting his head stuck in the ceiling. He drops the keys, which Beery Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies, Foul Lary Resh and gree Blake Superior Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. World promptly catches. World then tosses them to Spongebob Teen Keeny Then Ed Ed n Eddy who then carries it in his mouth, and then tries to run away.Beery Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies, Foul Lary Resh and gree Blake Superior Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. continue pursuing him, but Ed Ed N Eddy goes behind a pillar and Homer comes out with the key. Because Beery Bendy Nemesister Evil Alens Extremeasauruses Evil Space Nut-Boogies, Foul Lary Resh and gree Blake Superior Abraham pen Lincoln, and Moose. didn't realize this, they continued pursuing Ed Ed n Eddy Homer races for the cell. While the chase continues, Kyle has trouble finding the right key at the prison. Homer eventually gets the right key, but when inside, he realizes that Mac And Cartmen still has a ball and chain on his foot. In the fray, Beeryhas also released a horde of Army Of Darkness into the battle. Mac Cartmen and Kyle then burst in and break up the fight, defeating the Stamped The WallPeguins has a back-up plan, as they and her siblings pull a rope Suddenly, Berry said Heros A Little Present For you guys an upset Mr. Herriman hops into the room, having came in after being nagged by the other Foster's residents to fulfill Frankie's duties; Herriman then scolds World, and says that he is going to drag Frankie and the others out of the toy box and leave him alone to think about his actions. Becoming distraught and furiously by this, World's world crumbles as he pursues Herriman, Frankie the government appears and the chief agent reveal that they know Bloo And Mac, and that they have been looking for him due to his special ability to make Facebook friends faster than anyone. The chief agent takes the Stick and after the kids reveal its power, the agent keeps it for himself and tries to persuade Bloo And Mac to join him to be the Ruler of The Universe. Mac And Bloo refuses, but Kenny betrays his friends and joins the agent. Enraged, the kids attack Kenny, But Unfortunately and Sending The Gang a huge trapdoor. The trapdoor leads the characters into a room with Lava who light the bomb. The bomb And The Time Bomb explosion sends And the characters flying. They land on the other side,Clyde Plot's Revnge to them by Summit A huge dragon-like combination of the many objects of the box and easily defeats Wilt, flinging him, blows Coco away with his wings, and nearly kills Bloo by shooting him with a laser, opening a fissure that threatens to kill him but Eduardo saves him, Eduardo then confronts World and manages to force him back, both then dash towards each other but before they can clash, World cheats and flings Eduardo away with his tail, and finally he chases Mr. Herriman. After realizing that World is large enough for them to use to get back home, Mac and the others, with the exception of Frankie, get onto his back. Soon all but Frankie make it out of the toy box as World, still in his monster form, eats Frankie and swallows her whole. But Mac And Bloo Save Her. triumphant. Frankie asks for her gown back, but Kyle prefers not to give it back, as he has grown fond of it.McBean after giving them a McBean sales pitch for more bombs, jogs off in search of more prospective customers. After they cheer happily, they all walk into the sunset.The End But Cartman Distorys The Credit's Suddenly, the characters realize that they still need to get home through a huge Warp Portal hanging high in the sky. Bloo thinks about an alternate route while everyone else panics. Then, World uses the cape, in order to fly into the portal , promising he will send a rescue party. Later that day, as they relax, a rope ladder falls, and Imgnary Freends descend. They look odd; in reality, they are darkness the Vamp Kids, and Emo kids alongside the Nazi Zombies. disguised As Imgnary Freends A big, bushy eyebrowed one ushers them up, letting Frankie go first, then him, then the The gang Suddenly, he kicks Bloo . He then slices the ladder, sending Sending The Gang plummeting. Revealed to be Dark Clyde doing, he laughs due to the success of his plan capturing Frankie. The clouds dissipate to reveal that the pipe is a Airship machine. As the WallPeguins take off their fake caps, Kidnapping World And Mr. Herriman. tells her that they have already taken control of their home. They Nedd A Plant To Defefed and find an unattended vehicle (a Pizza Planet delivery truck) and drive it to the Dark Clyde's Tower, along with World Stan Kyle Bloo And Mac And The Gang rush to the Dark Clyde's Tower and hear a vicious darkness the Vamp Kids, and Emo kids alongside the Nazi Zombies. behind the fence. The 5 try various ways to break into the Clyde's Tower Wich Is A gigantic treehouse fortress Tower Blidliding In his backyard without running into the darkness the Vamp Kids, and Emo kids alongside the Nazi Zombies. , Ther Plan Was Cheeze And Ed Eating The Gate Unfortunately Been spoted The Gang Run. The Next Plans We're such as using a jack-in-the-box, rubber band, Fast Cars Parshot A Hot Air Balloon magic carpet, horse, jet plane, catapult, And A Jet Pack After all the trouble The Gang went through, Bloo tries to think of another plan to pass The darkness the Vamp Kids, and Emo kids alongside the Nazi Zombies. then Cartmen gets an idea to Be Disgusting As Pizza Delivery Men but Bloo doesn't think it will work because he He Tinks That they will Be Spoted . And So They Disgusting As Pizza Delivery Men But Dark Clyde Dose Not Like Ancoves So They Feed It To The darkness the Vamp Kids, and Emo kids alongside the Nazi Zombies. and It Worked. The Gang finally get in the Dark Clyde's Tower. At Clydes Tower a large crowd of enemies are gathering to witness Dark Clyde's marriage to the Frankie can be seen). Mr McBen is also there, selling automatic cameras to the guests. Meanwhile, the hypnotist Dark Clyde has been getting into his tuxedo when he is suddenly informed that the Frankie is hysterical. In the bride's chamber, Frankie is attacking the army Of Darkness attending to her, insisting that she will not wed Dark Clyde When reassuring her does not work, Dark Clyde sends in the hypnotist to brainwash her into loving him. The Clyde King is so thrilled with the results that he orders a Army Of darkness to bring him a video camera so he may record it. The wedding begins. While Dark Clyde is bringing the Frankie down the aisle, Cartman has found his way through the pipe he went through, which happens to come out of Dark Clyde's wedding cake. Seeing the ceremony, Cartmen jumps down and kicks Drak Clyde before the Frankie can say her "I do". (The Koopalings, minus Larry, briefly appear to point this out.) Cartman is shocked to hear Frankie calling Dark Clyde "darling", but nevertheless grabs her and attempts to get her out while Dark Clyde orders his Army Of darkness to seize him. Back at the party, Dark Clyde taunts a captured Cartman , saying that he will stay to witness this blessed event. Dark Clyde orders the minister to continue the ceremony, Dark Clyde Bring Back the old 1000 Enmmy's from the past but then Ed Ed n Eddy sits on a black, cannon-like object. Despite Bloo And Mac yelling for them to get off, the cannon is a Clyde Canon who shoots a Clyde Canon toward The Battle Bloo And Mac now possesses the powers of a Master FOSTER'S and confronts Clyde Cartman is able to summon allies of his own, with SpongeBob The 7D the Imanary appearing to from Troth they are outnumbered, Bloo gives a short speech about standing up for the home An epic battle ensues, with the good park team facing off against the evil minions of Dark Clyde During this battle, Camp Laslo and Ed Ed N Eddy's Freend's Catters also appear to help and then pleads with the group After an intense battle,Bloo,Mac Cartman Stan Kyle are ambushed by Kenny and must take the Scool Bus to escape from Kenny giant digger. Reaching a dead end, they find themselves stuck in the mud, but manage to get Kenny's memory back by reciting their usual catchphrases,Cartman protests, discovering that the V-chip's malfunction gives him the power to shoot electricity from his hands whenever he swears. He does with gusto and attacks Benndy with multiple massive bursts of energy for calling him fat - finishing off with a long tirade of swearing (including "Barbara Streisand").Cartman kills him by Shooting him upon a pointed, jagged rock in Hell. Kenny finally signs the document and the gang think they have won . However, Dark Clyde points out that there is one missing employee - Crag who started To Move Hree that very day. Dark Clyde threatens to shoot Crag unless Bloo hands over the document - Bloo gives Dark Clyde a folder, and Crag smacks Dark Clyde with his coffee and he is kicked over the edge of the freeway ramp. However, Kenny is able to swoop down and save Crag, while Mac And Bloo reveal that they'd made a last-minute switch to the document folder, meaning that Crag is able to sign the document and save the World at the last minute, thus sending the revived villans back to the afterlife after they are sucked back into the portal. Dark Clyde And The WallPeguins Suckd Into The Portal And Stuck Inside Ed Ed N Eddy's Clook Are and was sent through the portal as well.Meanwhile, Everything is restored back to normal to let World out of the box. A bitter argument ensues between Frankie and the rest, but then Mr. Herriman consents to her opening the box, cracking a very-rarely-seen smile. The group then lets her open the box, and a very frightened World (with whom she negotiated her release in return for his release) emerges. World gets happy already and everyone is really confused, Frankie's answer is: "Well think of it this way: Imagine if you were able to have anything you wanted, except one thing, when that one thing is what you wanted more than anything else. For him, that thing is a friend. That's all he wanted. That's what he was trying to protect. So I brought him here. Here he can have all the friends in the world. I mean come on, isn't friendship what Foster's is all about?" World soon adapts to the outside world, and Frankie knits him a stuffed body; the residents also agree to cooperatively take care of cleaning and care taking affairs for Frankie so that she can have a temporary respite from her duties, and all the residents soon join Frankie and World in jumping into the toy box world. refreshed from The next morning, they return home.Frankie Mr. Herriman and everybody applauded Bloo Cartman Homer Spongbob And The Edds for saving the World. Wendy becomes Stan's girlfriend again, everything returns to normal in The World. but instead of returning to Hell, Kenny ascends to Heaven. And The Fireworks spelling The End. In the Postcredits, Madame Foster shows up at the door, refreshed from her vacation but wondering where everyone is. Meanwhile Bloo Mac Cartman Ed SpongeBob And Homer Simpson and his friend's whee eating at a pizza restaurant In The ToyBox World Back in the Fosters after deep within the Cave, Butters seethes in anger, hurt and enraged by the Boys betrayal of him. He declares that Butters goody-goody ways are over and that he will rise again. He takes on the mantle of while He declares that Captain Melonhead's goody-goody ways are over and that he will rise again. He takes on the mantle of Professor Chaos . However, Plank tells him that there is. Maniacally, he swears to have his vengeance upon Foster's . South Park And the World However, Bloo tells him that there isn't enough time left in the movie, to which Butters replies, "What movie?" and one scene after credits Back in the theater, the usher tells Bloo Mac Cartman Ed SpongeBob And Homer Simpson and his friend's to leave the theater so she can clean up the mess they left. Spoilers end here. * Trivia